Shenanigans Episode 095
Recap The party are in Shenanigans. Finn is trying to seduce Kyla. Howard is doing his math homework for his rebuilding of the abandoned temple. Drew Hood tries to market "Mother Nature" to the party, and then talks about re-branding Gaia as Aia, a young hip Mother Nature. The party ignore the sales pitch. Finn and Kyla also dance. A Kobold enters the tavern and they talks with Desmond for a while. The Kobold appears to have self-respect. Meanwhile Finn tries to flirt with another woman, but gets a drink poured on his head. Desmond comes over to the party. He says that Russell the Kobold told him that someone is misappropriating funds to log areas without permission from the crown. The party go over to talk with Russell for more information. Russell explains that an Orc get permit from King, there was a misallocation of funds, has been logging woods that are not his. Russell needs this logging to stop so he can do his own logging operation. The funds were supposed to be used to keep prisoners in jail, but they are being used to cut down trees. The party head out of Bergshire and enter the woods. Finn shares some drugs with Howard, no one else in the party wants to partake. Drew Hood asks The Wrok to keep an eye out for a good standing stone. And the end of the day the party camp in the woods. Near the campsite Howard makes 2 bowls with "Stone Shape", one massive, one smaller. Howard then conjurers water into the bowls. Howard then gets a gallon of water in the smaller bowl and casts Water-To-Wine on it. Howard then shares the wine with the party. During the night during Finn's watch, as he is whistling, a tree branch reaches for him. The Wrok cuts off the branch. The Treant then attacks The Wrok & Finn, as it uproots itself. Drew Hood talks in the language of Dryads and calms down the Treant. The Treant. Elmer, asks Finn to just stop whistling. The party agree to be more quiet. Drew Hood asks Elmer for information regarding the Orc Lumber operation. Elmer is against all logging. Drew asks if there happens to be any trees that Elmer is in favor of being cut down, and Elmer says the Great Evil Tree, Ashley would be good to cut down. The party set out on the way towards the Logging Camp with Russell with the Kobold. When the party arrives Russell stays back and the party moves in. Drew sees that the leader is Veronica Lorax, the Druid who took the "Speaking for the Trees" account from him, as well as his lover. With her is an Orc with a Cat-O-Nine-Tails, and 50 prisoners. Drew explains to the rest of the party about who Veronica is. The Wrok goes up to Veronica and asks for her paperwork. Veronica says it is back in Wikkthronrarenta. The Wrok says that isn't good enough, so Veronica gets dramatic and orders the logging to be stopped and they'll all head back to the Capital to look at the paperwork. Veronica says this stoppage will cost time, so she will sue to recoup lost income and expect the Judge to be on her side. Drew Hood steps out and says the paper work being on hand is Veronica's responsibility. Veronica realises it isn't a real inspection and orders everyone back to work. Veronica and Drew go "talk" things out in her office (a wagon), along with Riley (Drew's personal assistant). The only supervisor left is the Orc with the whip as the wagon creaks loudly. Finn asks a female prisoner for some fun, but she says she is still manacled up, so Finn goes up to the Orc and challenges them to a fist fight, with the prize being 15 gold. The two fight and Finn knocks him out the Orc Foreman with his martial arts. The Wrok questions the prisoners, and they say they have been logging this area for a few months. There was a Kobold raid, but the Orc Foreman drive them off. Veronica, Drew & Riley come out of the wagon. Veronica claims that they have come to a deal but Drew disagrees. Veronica asks Ashly the Treant to attack the party. Howard casts Bands of Sirellyan, but the Treant resists. Treant then turns 2 adjoining trees into Treants as well. Drew casts "Command: Surrender" and Veronica drops her weapon. The Treants still attack. The party defend themselves, except Finn & the Orc who sit on the sidelines and share a drink. The spell wears off and Drew & Veronica return to the wagon, with Drew borrowing the Orc's Cat-O-Nine-Tails. The Wrok gets knocked unconscious. Finn stabilises The Wrok. Finn is then knocked out. Howard tries to carry the Wrok off to safety, but the Treants take him out. Kyla flees from the area as she gets attacked. The combat ends. By the time Drew comes out of the wagon, Howard & Finn have bled to death, but The Wrok is stable & unconscious. Drew is allowed to take The Wrok back to Bergshire in exchange to giving Veronica the victory. The Orc however takes The Wrok's Dragonskull Helmet. The Wrok hobbles away with Drew & Riley and meet with Russell & Kyla. The Wrok talks with Russell about coming back in a few months with more help to take out the Veronica and the Orcs. The party return to Bergshire. The Wrok takes Howard's statue of Womaatoar and leaves it in the Temple that Howard was rebuilding, along with some flowers. Experience 0 Exp Significant NPCs * Russell - Kobold who hires the party * Elmer - Treant who hates whistling * Veronica Lorax - Druid. Drew Hood's Rival and Lover. * Riley - Drew Hood's Personal Assistant * Orc Foreman - Supervises the prisoners cutting down trees * Ashley - Treant who works with Veronica, considered "evil" by Elmer Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes